


Retreat

by Independence1776



Series: A Wild Tangle of Stones and Vines [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Maglor makes a strategic retreat.





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SWG's August challenge using the musical notation prompt.

Maglor dipped the quill in the red ink and scratched out a line. He didn’t know which version of notation to use to record the melody that had been running through his head since the bonfire a couple of nights ago. Neither one of them was proving adequate and he didn’t want to invent a third just to write down a ditty. Rána whimpered at his feet and Maglor looked at his puppy. “All right, let’s go.”  
  
He took him outside to do his business. While waiting, Maglor frowned at noises drifting on the wind and froze when he realized it was a train of people and horses crossing the narrow bridge over the Bruinen. “Rána!”  
  
The puppy romped over to him. “Inside.” Ready to face Thranduil he was not. And better to let Thranduil approach him on Thranduil’s own terms rather than run into him while tired from traveling.


End file.
